I Get Around
|artist = |year = 1966 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 2 (Remake) |mc = JDU 1A: Lilac 1B: Light Purple 2A: Ochre Brown 2B: Dark Purple |pc = Aqua (JD) (Em Proximas Aparições) |gc = (Setas) (Setas) (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |picto = 50 (JD) 46 (Remake) |codename = GetAround |audio = |perf = Jérémy Paquethttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0OAllrHRFKU (2:00) |dura = 2:15 |}} "I Get Around" por está incluido em , e . Dançarino O dançarino é um homem que usa uma camisa azul-esverdeada e flor de laranjeira com um singlete embaixo e nadadeiras cor-de-laranja nos pés. Remake No remake, a aparência permanece a mesma, no entanto, sua camisa e óculos de proteção são vermelhos, e sua camiseta e flippers são roxas. Fundo O fundo é uma imagem de uma praia ao pôr do sol. Tem 3 palmeiras e pássaros que voam por vezes. Remake O pôr do sol está em uma cor ligeiramente mais clara. As palmeiras estão mais afastadas. Movimentos Dourados No remake, existem 2 Gold Moves na rotina. Eles são executados um-por-um: Movimento Dourado 1: Abra os braços na diagonal esquerda como se estivesse surfando. Movimento Dourado 2: Semelhante ao movimento anterior, mas de maneira diagonal à direita. GetAround gm 1.png|Movimento Dourado 1 GetAround gm 2.png|Movimento Dourado 2 Getaround gm 1.gif|Ambos Movimentos Dourados em-jogo Aparições em Modos Party Master I Get Around aparece em modos Party Master. Aqui alguns titulos que são atribuidos á ele: * Snorkel Surf Curiosidades * This is the first Beach themed rountine in the series. * is the first song by The Beach Boys in the franchise. * Similar to Jerk It Out and Cotton Eye Joe, the beta routine had the dancer in a brief cartoonish version and the dancer s face was more visible. * The dancer has an avatar in that can be unlocked by reaching Level 750 on the World Dancefloor. ** The avatar uses the version of the coach instead of the remake version. * The dancer appears in the Puppet Master Mode for Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain), where his shirt is mostly red instead of green. ** A similar color scheme also appears in the remake, with all the green parts changed to light purple. * On , unlike many other routines, the routine originally did not have any Gold Moves. This could be attributed to the fact that the song was never in a game which came with the feature. ** This is the first song to come directly from and without any appearances in any prior game. *** As of April 24, 2015, two Gold Moves have been added. * On April 14, 2015, the song was removed from . ** However, it was restored on April 15, 2015. ** This made I Get Around the ninth song to be deleted from , after American Girl, Roar, Happy, Fatima, Heart Of Glass, the Fanmade routine for We No Speak Americano, Sway (Quien Sera), U Can’t Touch This, and You’re On My Mind. *** All of these routines have been re-added, except for Fatima. * The remade dancer reappears in as an unlockable sticker. Galeria Arquivos de Jogo Tex1_256x256_360808dcdd1cbd3e_14.png|''I Get Around'' getaround.jpg|''I Get Around'' (Remake) GetAround Cover AlbumCoach.png|Extração do GetAround Cover AlbumBkg.jpg|Fundo da extração do GetAround banner bkg.jpg|Banner do 4-0.png|Avatar em FADDSAa.png|Avatar em e em futuros jogos Gold_I Get Around.png|Avatar Dourado Diamond_I Get Around.png|Avatar Diamante Getaround pictos-sprite.png|Pictogramas Theme 07 item 01.png|''Sticker'' do Screenshots Em-Jogo GetAround jd1 menu.png|''I Get Around'' no menu do getaround jd2016 coachmenu.png|Seleção de dançarina do getaround jd2016 score.png|Tela de pontuação do getaround jd2017 menu.png|'' '' no menu do getaround jd2017 load.png|Tela de carregamento do getaround jd2017 coachmenu.png|Seleção de dançarina do getaround jd2017 score.png|Tela de pontuação do getaround jd2018 menu.png|'' '' no menu do getaround jd2018 load.png|Tela de carregamento do getaround jd2018 coachmenu.png|Seleção de dançarina do getaround jd1 gameplay 2.png|Gameplay do getaround jdnow gameplay old.png|Gameplay do (desatualizada) Elementos Beta 305987_10150629503964150_568288670_n.jpg|Gameplay beta Outros Justdance4puppet.png|Aparição no modo Puppet Master de Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) Videos The_Beach_Boys_-_I_Get_Around I Get Around - Gameplay Teaser (US) Just Dance (original) I Get Around Just Dance Now - I Get Around 5* Just Dance Now - I Get Around 5* Updated I Get Around - The Beach Boys - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2017 - I Get Around by The Beach Boys I Get Around - Just Dance 2018 I Get Around - Just Dance 2019 The Beach Boys I Get Around Extracted Coach from Just Dance Just Dance Now - I Get Around Referências en: ru:I Get Around es:I Get Around de:I Get Around Categoria:Músicas por The Beach Boys Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance 1 Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance Now Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance Unlimited Categoria:Jérémy Paquet